haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bocozelle
Bocozelle is a communal section in the Artibonite Department of Haiti. It is the fifth communal section of Saint-Marc. Together with Lalouière, the 4th section, it forms the region known as Haut de Saint-Marc (Upper Saint-Marc). |} Locations Heading down to St. Mark's, the plain of Upper St. Mark is discovered at various points, and the eye easily measures the whole extent of this fertile district. Fertile land, wet land, hot land meet there: coffee, canes, cottons, bananas, pistachios, potatoes, saffron, and cassava. Palm trees, mango trees are beautiful and timber abound. The Janin habitation is renowned for its beautiful trees. About Of the four rivers that fall into the Bay of St. Mark, the principal that relatively deserves its name from Grande-Riviere, crosses the valley that bears the name of Haut de Saint-Marc. This valley, about five leagues long, sometimes shrinks, widens again, and finally reaches the "Voute", the upper plateau covered with lataniers and fine herbs.The meanders traced by the river through banana and sugar cane, cut the road at every moment and force the traveler to cross the many fords he encounters. When one has engaged in these passes at five o'clock in the morning, the coolness of the waters which bathe the feet, coupled with the freshness of the air of the valley; do not fail to cause an unusual impression on this tropical soil. At the end of the Janin habitation, where stops dazzled in front of a magnificent waterfall whose height is 60 feet. The tablecloth flows from rock to rock, on a plane inclined 45 degrees, offering to the eye a foamy mass of dazzling whiteness. The drops of water that the shock returns in the air are deposited on the foliage of the large trees that shade this attractive picture, and fall abundant rain on the rich dwelling of the bottom of the valley By taking a path on the right, you go up on the plateau from which rushes the river. There is a pretty plain dotted with beautiful plantations. Canes, coffee shops and cotton trees line the road. A few more steps, we find the source of the main arm of the river, a kind of marsh covered with rushes. Haut de Saint-Marc Upper Saint-Marc, which includes Bocozelle and a subdivision of Lalouière, was consecrated in 1875. Of the four rivers that fall into the Saint-Marc Bay, the main one that, relatively, deserves its name of Grande-Riviere, crosses the valley that bears the name of Haut de Saint-Marc. This valley, about five leagues long, sometimes goes back, to expand again, and finally arrives towards the 'Voute', with the upper plateaus covered with lataniers and fine herbs. The meanders traced by the river through banana trees and sugar canes, cut the road at many moments. Entering these passes at five o'clock in the morning, the freshness of the waters that bathe the feet, coupled with the freshness of the air of the valley; do not leave an unusual impression on this tropical soil. At the edge of the Janin habitation, there stands dazzling the front of a magnificent waterfall whose height is 60 feet. The slick flows from rock to rock, on the plane of a 45-degree incline, offering the eye a foaming mass of a brilliant whiteness. The drops of water that the shock sends back into the air settle on the decidulas of the tall trees that shade this attractive picture, and fall in heavy rain on the rich grounds at the bottom of the valley. Taking a path to the right, climbs onto the plateau from which the river rushes. There is a pretty plain dotted with beautiful plantations. Canes, coffee plantations and cotton trees line the area. A few more steps away, finds the source of the main arm of the river, a kind of marsh covered with rushes. The sight of these clear waters testifies to the desire to bathe at the source. The habitations of these places indicate that woe would happen to the careless bather. Indeed, there is no bathing in the Bassin Tortue (Turtle Basin). Note that there are no turtles in turtle basin. Note that there is no Turtle Basin turtle. Prejudice dictates that you don't get out of it when you've entered it. It is said that a settler, Mr. Turtle, one day having to dine with his friends under his black mango trees, paried to enter his mule in the basin. The reckless never came back, and the basin kept its name. Ordinarily, the main purpose of the trek to Upper Saint-Marc is to visit the Voute, a spacious cave that is said to be enforced in unknown depths. Armed with torches, one hangs on horseback in the first room, a spacious room whose limestone walls are lined with bats. Move forward and find the sun that hangs in the cave through a wide opening at the top; but from this point on, the vault lowers, and it is necessary to put its foot on the ground. Michael Vedrine is a tremendous guy Category:Communal Sections Category:Saint-Marc Arrondissement Category:Artibonite